Their World
by Nira Rose
Summary: Sequel of sorts to Light and Darkness... A collection of drabbles/themed mini-stories from various characters' points of view. Reviews necessary for ideas! Enjoy Rated T for Dark's potty mouth as usual.


**AN:** Well, the plot bunnies still won't leave me alone, so here's a collection of little drabbles related to the oneshot I did recently, Light and Darkness. I guess I'm doing themes… They skip around chronology-wise and will be from various characters' points of view. Whether this continues past the little story bits I've already thought up is at least partially up to you readers, really… I only have so many ideas of my own, after all. Guess who's who~! (It's pathetically easy to...)

I don't own LoZ.

* * *

**Their World**

Memories

I know what I am, who I am. Each and every second of the memories up until "my"—well, _our,_ really— hands wrapped around the hilt of the Master Sword is so bright…

Ever since I was taken away, my moments have been full of endless water, mist, and the constant drip, drip, drip…

I wonder; when my Light awakens, will the new experiences be passed to me from him as well? So that I may at least watch over him from here until that door opens… (Goddesses, I'm even starting to _think_ like Ghirahim! I need to cut that out…)

Until then, all I have to hang on to are the memories.

…Though, if that _is_ the case, I hope my memories won't be passed on to him, too. What in Hyrule could my Light possibly do with seven years of nothing but this stupid prison?

* * *

Waiting

He idly swishes his Deku Stick side to side as he makes his daily rounds along the path to the Great Deku Tree, determined to protect the resting place of their beloved Guardian of the Forest from monsters. It's only been a few days since Link left and already there were Deku Babas trying to creep in… he wasn't really surprised by that. Of course the stupid monsters would show up now that they're unguarded!

"Okay, all clear here," he mumbles to himself, "next I'll check the bridge, just in case that dumb defective jerk is trying to come back with his tail between his legs even after I told him to scram…"

Funny how, even with no one but himself and his fairy to hear, he still keeps up his tough front. No way would he _ever_ admit that he misses that dummy! Nope! Not at all! He only checks the bridge each day because Saria asked him to! (Except that Saria doesn't even know he's doing this in the first place. No one but he and his fairy do. He always makes sure to finish his rounds and go back to his house before anyone else in the village wakes up.)

But, since the dumb fairy-less isn't around to hear him...

"…Come back soon, you stupid jerk… It's too quiet around here without you."

* * *

Dear Ganondorf

_It had taken a long while and quite a bit of work, but he didn't mind. At least it was something to do. Scratching letters into the water-covered floor with his shadowy copy of the Kokiri Sword was tough and tedious, and he doubted this improvised 'letter' would ever be read by anyone but his Light or maybe Ruto (she was so annoying… and creepy… and obsessed with him… and… UGH.), and maybe even scholars some time far into the future, but at least he'd be able to leave some mark of his existence behind this way. It was better than sulking ALL the time. And so… he wrote. When he was finished, he was satisfied… except for one thing. He had no name to sign it with. With a shrug and a mute sigh, he scratched a single straight line into the stone and left it at that._

It's almost funny.

When you trapped me here, you actually had the gall to say that you were my creator. What, do I really look dumb enough to fall for that? Lady Farore is the maker of Life, so why in waterlogged-_Hell_ would you, bearer of Lady Din's Power, be able to make me?

You can't. A shadow I may be, but I am still 'human'. I'm not mindless, an animal, a golem or any other magical creature. The only way you could do that is by having a child (I pray to the Blessed Three that never occurs, for both this world and the poor woman and child's sakes).

I'm pretty sure the best you can do is call up monsters and undead from whatever netherworld they come from… Maybe that Demon Realm place Ghirahim told me about?

Sure, maybe if you enchanted a golem body with some drops of the Hero's blood and dark magic, you could make something that _looks_ like me, but it'd just be a _thing_.

A mindless, soulless husk that wouldn't be worth shit; I doubt it'd even be able to copycat my Light like I can with a millionth of my skill—my innate, _natural_ _Goddess-given skill, _given to me "to eliminate the need to split the Hero's arsenal", as Ghirahim put it… whatever that even means.

And my swordsmanship is based in my _memory_: the Hero's memory, the memory of his dark half. No amount of Power would be able to give some golem that. That's Wisdom's job.

I'm half of a Hero, not a doll. I bleed, I feel, and I think.

Oh, and sulk. I do a lot of that here. Not much else to do, really.

And how can I forget Ghirahim? No matter what explanation you come up with, you can't explain him away because he can speak for himself. And throw tantrums while repeating some weird speech about being sick with anger or something…

Last but not least…

Just because my eyes were closed doesn't mean I was sleeping when you stole me from the Sacred Realm, dumbass.

You didn't make me, Gerudo. The Blessed Three made me. _Link_ made me. I am the Shadow cast by the Hero's Light and his alone. Your disgusting darkness crawling over my skin and making me a Goddesses-damned puppet had no part in it.

You really are an idiot, Gerudo bastard.

I am a dark side, yes. That much you guessed right. But I'm not evil, and that's where you failed. I don't want this to begin with, so I will let my Light win when the time comes.

You wanted a tool, but I'm not that at all. I'm not an ally, or a minion, or even neutral. I'm your enemy, half of the Hero of Time. My loyalty will never belong to you.

You expected the darkness of a full-grown man. Maybe even the same darkness you have.

You expected to have the Hero's _evil_ in your hands.

That isn't what I am.

I'm the darkness in the Hero's heart brought to life.

Link was a pretty innocent kid until you came along.

No bloodlust, no twisted desires or dirty secrets…

He was just a child.

I was a part of him until the moment he drew the Master Sword.

How old was Link when he drew the Master Sword, Ganny?

That darkness was not some twisted, "everything the hero is not" abomination cast out by the Blessed Three.

It was only me.

Me, the living dark side of a _ten-year-old-boy._

Sucks to be you, dumbass.

Link will DESTROY you. Count on it.

Hating you forever and ever,

_Seven years later, the Hero of Time returned to the stone chamber that was once a prison of endless mist, the black-clad half kneeling on the cold, damp stone and slipping a dagger out of his boot while the one usually in green__—__in blue now, for navigating the Temple—curiously began to read the message written into the floor. Finding the line, the red-eyed youth grinned as he carved four new letters into the floor, taking the time to make them deep and well-defined. When he was done, he straightened with a stiff groan and a satisfied smile. His letter was finished._

Hating you forever and ever,

_Dark_ 

* * *

Grin

It's been two whole weeks now. How long does that jerk plan to take, seven years?

He's patrolling near the Lost Woods when he spots a flash of black and a much lighter color—is that blonde?—, the glimpse accompanied by rustling leaves and footsteps.

"What the…?"

He follows the— person? monster?—as it dashes past him into the village, calling "get back here! Show yourself or else!"

The person he's chasing doesn't slow down, headed straight for the Great Deku Tree's clearing. Now that they're out of the misty Lost Woods area, he can see who he's following much more clearly. Even in the dim pre-dawn light, the person is definitely Link— but where's Navi? And what's with those grayish-blackish clothes?

"H-hey! Wait up, will you?" he yells.

Link comes to a stop in front of the Great Deku Tree's still-open mouth, his back to him. That's weird; he doesn't have the Kokiri Sword or Deku Shield either…

"What're you doing here, fairy-less? What happened to saving Hyrule and avenging the Great Deku Tree, huh?" he demands, puffing his chest out proudly.

No answer.

He grits his teeth and stomps over to the jerk, frustrated. Who does he think he is?

"What, are you deaf now too, you defective Kokiri?" he taunts, trying to get some sort of response— anything at all— out of Link.

"I told you not to come back, remember?" (Even though they both know he didn't mean it one bit.)

Still no answer. Link's pretty much acting like a STATUE, for the Great Deku Tree's sake! How annoying!

"Not to mention colorblind!" he continues, unwilling to give up. "That tunic's black, not green, the color of the forest! You shouldn't be wearing that here! How'd you get it, anyway? Did you steal it?"

The jerk doesn't even twitch. Time to lay on the hurt, then!

"And where's the Kokiri Sword I gave you and the Deku Shield, huh? Even Navi's gone! Did you get your butt kicked and run back here to cry? Or did you just run away because you were scared?"

Link _still_ doesn't say anything. Something's really strange about this…

"Answer me!" he yells—this has gone on long enough!—and reaches forward to grab Link's shoulder.

Link—he's starting to wonder if this actually is him after all—spins around before he can touch him. For a second, his eyes seem different somehow, but they're the same clear blue they've always been after he blinks. He really needs to get more sleep if he's starting to imagine stuff…

"Well?"

"..."

Link(?) silently reaches up with his left hand to tuck a stray lock of hair behind one ear. The triangles are _black_. That bad feeling he's had for the past few minutes ramps up to full force at the sight. A spark of crimson red gleams brightly in false-sapphire eyes and he steps back. Something's wrong. Something's really, really wrong here!

"Y-you're not even Link, are you?" he guesses, trying his best to sound strong and brave, "Who the heck are you, you fake!"

The boy in black makes an 'of course I'm me, stupid!' face at him and rolls his eyes.

"Okay, then, why're the triangles black and why won't you talk?" he demands.

He is _not_ shaking. He's not. Really. (Why did today have to be the one day he forgot to bring a Deku Stick along with him? He's completely defenseless right now...!)

The only answer he gets is a wide, not-quite-right grin before Link(?)'s fist rushes at his face.

* * *

Mido

The stupid boy is off like a shot the moment we touch down after warping to Saria's clearing in front of the Forest Temple, his skin and hair changing color rapidly until he's a spitting image of Link before he's even out of sight. He's _definitely_ up to something!

"HEY!" I yell angrily (Link always calls it shrieking. Hmph! I do _not_ shriek!), flying after him. "Where do you think you're going, demon? Link, hurry so we don't lose him!"

I follow the crazy shadow all the way to the Great Deku Tree's clearing and spot him rolling around in the dirt, scuffling with an all-too-familiar red-headed Kokiri who's now sporting a black eye.

I wish I had hands so I could do that 'facepalm' thing Link does when he feels stupid. How could I have not realized something like this would happen?

Speaking of Link, I can hear him catching up, so I take a deep breath and…

_**"**_**HEY!**_** LISTEN!**_**"**

Both boys freeze for a moment, just as planned. I proudly glow a brighter blue at my perfect timing as Link bursts into the clearing and drags Dark off of his victim.

"Umm… H-hey, Mido…" he greets sheepishly, the stupid demon boy still grinning like a maniac. Ooh, that little…

He's gonna get it now!

* * *

Twin

"Wha- LINK?" the self-proclaimed Kokiri 'boss' blurts, looking between the two of us "blondes". That shocked look on his face is perfect; it's hard not to laugh at just that alone.

"Wait, wait, wait. If _you're_ Link, then who in the name of the Great Deku Tree is this guy and why does he look like you?" the brat demands, hands on his hips. Hmph. He's such a blowhard, acting all tough after I nearly had him wetting his pants.

"He attacked me out of nowhere!"

"Uhh... It's, well, kind of hard to explain..." Link mumbles awkwardly—heheh, he probably has no idea how to explain me to that dumbass Mido—and I can feel myself grinning again. This is so great…

The next thing I know, I'm rubbing my aching head where that noisy light ball slammed into me, my hat falling into the dirt.

Uh oh.

Mido's gone as white as a sheet—I must look like me again since Navi broke my concentration! Shit, shit, _shit_! This isn't going to end well…!

"W-w-w… wuh… Wuhl…!"

Huh? Wait, he's not looking at _me_… Behind us!

"WOLFOS!" he screams as I whirl around in time with Link and call up my copy of the Kokiri Sword (Ghirahim is at the Temple of Time in 'adult Hyrule' since he's too heavy for me to wield right as a kid, so my trusty letter-carving sword will have to do for now), Navi helping out by confusing the small pack of mangy dog-monsters as she zips around their heads, alternating her pattern and glow so seamlessly chaotically that it's making me a little dizzy just watching from a distance. I almost feel sorry for the Wolfos; they're reeling before we even go at them with our swords, Little Miss Noisy Light Ball having completely screwed with their senses.

This'll be easy.

…Well. It's quiet. Guess I didn't revert after all. Either that or Mido's going to start screaming about it now that the mutts have been dealt with…

Goddesses, he's staring at me. Why is he staring at me?

I'm tempted to fiddle with a piece of my hair, fidget, cough,_ anything_ to help distract me from that way-too-intense gaze, but force myself to keep my eyes locked with his and my body still, no matter how much I want to do otherwise. No way am I going to let _Mido_ see that I'm nervous.

He finally looks away and I let out a sigh of relief.

"So, Link… Is this guy your evil twin?"

We both stare at him for a long moment—even Navi shuts up, amazingly—before Link bursts out laughing. So do I, but there's no sound because it turns out I'm mute in kid form just like I was in the damn Temple. …Wait, if I was in the Water Temple right now in the past, how am I able to be here, too…? Does it matter?

Great, he's staring at me again. I probably look like I'm choking…

"Uh, he's your weird, _crazy_ evil twin, then?"

That sets me off again and I can see Link out of the corners of my teary eyes, looking at me with concern as I double over with my soundless, hysterical laughter.

"What's the matter with you? HEY!" Navi shrieks in my ear, but I barely hear her. I just can't stop laughing…!

Mido, you have no idea…

* * *

That's it for this one~... Now please review and give me ideas, or this will be a oneshot.

EDIT 06/15/2012: Hey, I spruced things up a bit! :3


End file.
